harleyquinnsrevengefandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinns Revenge Wiki
Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the Harley Quinn's revenge wiki! Please follow the rules on this wiki and please respect others. This wiki is about the Add on game to Batman game Arkham City! If you have any trouble on this wiki, then cunsult one of the Admins or the founder! Who is Harley Quinn? Harley Quinn is a villian on the Comic/Films/Tv Show/Video Game, Batman!''' Dr. Harleen Quinzell '''was an Arkham Asylum (the City,Gothams, prison) phyciatrist. She was assined to treat the clown prince of crime, The Joker. She became Fixated on her patient and fell inlove with him. She broke him out of prison and became the Jokers Girlfriend and also criminal, Harley Quinn! She has stuck by him ever since. Not realising the Joker lack of affection and the mess her and the joker are leaving behind. Why is Harley Quinn having revenge on Batman? Harley is having revenge on the batman on the video game, Arkam City. Because in the Previous video game, Arkham Asylum, The Joker and Harley planned on taking over the city, Gotham City's, Prison (Arkham Asylum). They made a toxin that turned people into huge, Deadly, mutants. At the end of the game Joker shot himself with the toxin and he turned into a mutant and when Batman defeated him, he was put back to normal. But He had an overdose on the TITAN (Toxic) and it eventually got into his blood and it was killing him. In the sequel to the game, Arkham city, Harley Quinn was getting diffrent doctors to help The Joker and get the TITAN out of his blood. The could not do it. The Joker Got Mr Freeze (Another Batman villian) to make the cure, And he did but Batman needed the cure aswell because The Joker had put some of his blood in him. While Batman was fighting with Mr Freeze, Harley broke into Mr Freeze's safe and took the cure. Batman went after Joker and After fighting with Clayface (Who was posing as a cured Joker) and Joker Killing The love of Batmans life (Talia Al Ghul) Who took the cure from Harley Quinn before it reached Joker, Batman took some of the cure. The Joker thought that Batman was not going to give him the cure. So he stabbed him and Batman dropped the cure. joker tried to lick the cure up off the floor but could not. in the joker final minutes. Batman told him he was going to give him the cure. The Joker laughs, even though he is dying. as he dies. He has a big smile on his face. Batman carries Joker outside where all of his goons and harley are waiting. Harley sees and she brakes down and Batman walks outside of Arkham city and places his greatest foe on the hood of Commissioner Gordons police car. LOL What Rating Is Harley Quinn's Revenge? Harley Quinn's Revenge is an 18. Even though The game Batman: Arkham City itself is a 15. Category:Browse